


Five Million Thread Count Sheets

by Mystery__Spot



Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie Diaz Week 2021, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Beta Read, lots of softness, seriously so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery__Spot/pseuds/Mystery__Spot
Summary: Eddie was currently on his right side, and he had no idea where these sheets came from but based on the softness Eddie figured that they had to be about five million thread count sheets. Because holy shit...these were soft.Eddie Diaz Week 2021 Day 2: "This is nice." + Soft
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196126
Comments: 18
Kudos: 171





	Five Million Thread Count Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Again...I know how behind I am with Eddie Diaz week, but this idea took hold and wouldn't let go. It is what it is. Anyway, this got away from me, and I ended up writing smut. This hasn't been beta read, and it is hard to edit your own writing. At least for me anyway. Enjoy!

“This is nice.” 

Eddie stated a little breathlessly as he absently rubbed his cheek on the pillowcase. It seriously was so soft. It also smelled like clean cotton with a hint of Buck, which wasn’t surprising since he was in Buck’s bed. Don’t ask him how he knows Buck’s scent. He just does. 

Eddie was currently on his right side, and he had no idea where these sheets came from but based on the softness Eddie figured that they had to be about five million thread count sheets. Because holy shit...these were soft. 

His head was spinning slightly from the extra beer he drank earlier, and he couldn’t keep his feet or legs still either as he continued to rub the pillowcase with his cheek. One hand was tucked under the soft pillow while the other one caressed the sheet’s softness. And the softness against his legs and feet after a long shift was better than sex, and he wondered how the softness would feel against his nakedness. 

Not that he would be naked with Buck. In Buck’s bed. That was crazy talk. 

It was also a testament to how tired Eddie was and just how dismal his sex life was that he was seriously saying that sheets were better than sex. 

“What the hell, dude? I feel like I need to leave so you can have a moment alone with my bed.” Buck was in the bed beside him with their backs to each other. 

Eddie felt himself flush. “I’m just trying to get comfortable.” 

Buck yawned and sleepily whispered, “Okay...well...g’night.”

Eddie forced himself to be still, but the sheets were so soft that he continued to move his finger back and forth as he felt the bed shift slightly as Buck settled. Eventually, Buck’s breathing evened out with sleep. 

Eddie could have been in a hotel room with their hard mattress and scratchy sheets, but Buck had insisted that he stay with him when Eddie had a pipe burst that flooded his entire house. Chris was visiting Eddie’s parents for a couple of weeks, so it was easy to accept Buck's offer. Albert was still staying in the spare bedroom downstairs, but Buck was determined Eddie stay with him. Eddie had been fully prepared to just sleep on the couch; however, Buck said that was nonsense and declared that his bed was big enough from them both. 

Eddie hadn’t been sure it would work at the time, but now he was glad he had agreed as he drifted off to sleep with a slight smile on his face. 

***

Eddie was so comfortable and warm. He was kind of drifted in that area where he wasn’t fully awake. He burrowed into his pillow and yawned sleepily. There was a warm and comforting weight that surrounded him that lured him into sleep again. 

The next time Eddie woke up, he was a little more with it and realized instantly that the reason he was so warm and comfortable was because Buck was spooned up behind him with an arm thrown over Eddie holding him close. 

Eddie could feel himself panic slightly as his mind raced. He had no idea what to do as he felt Buck shift closer. Eddie squeezed his eyes shut as he tried not to focus on the hardness nestled against his ass or the soft puffs of breath at his nape. He felt himself grow harder as he unconsciously pushed back. He froze when he realized what he was doing at the same time he also heard Buck suck in a surprised breath. 

Buck’s arm tightened around him as if he was afraid that Eddie would escape. Buck’s lips found the back of his neck as he ground his hardness into Eddie’s ass. And damn if Eddie could help the moan that escaped his mouth at the contact. 

Eddie felt Buck’s lips against his skin as he asked, “Is this okay?”

Eddie felt himself absently nod as he whispered, “Oh my...yes...” 

Buck held Eddie close as he began to grind against his ass seeking the friction that he desired. Eddie groaned as he grabbed Buck’s arms, not really knowing what to do with his hands. 

Eddie was so hard, but he didn’t dare move because Buck, his best friend, was using Eddie to get off. The thought was hotter than Eddie thought it should be, but he was starting to feel desperate for some friction for his own cock. Eddie said Buck’s name in a broken whisper that was almost a moan. Buck must have understood what Eddie needed, because he lifted his head so that his mouth was over Eddie’s ear. After giving him a slight kiss behind the ear, he asked, “Can I touch you?”

Eddie shifted slightly so he could get his hand down his shorts and sighed with relief when he felt his own hand slide against his hardness. He didn’t have lube, but it didn’t matter. He was leaking, and he was so turned on that he wouldn’t last long anyway. It was rough and dry and as he sped up his hand on his cock, Buck’s movements sped up to match the speed of Eddie’s hand. Buck pulled him closer and slightly bit Eddie’s neck just below his ear, and that was enough for Eddie’s orgasm to shudder violently through him. Buck’s movements became erratic as Eddie pushed back against Buck to spur him on. Moments later, Buck’s mouth clamped down Eddie’s shoulder as his orgasm pulsed out between them. 

Buck didn’t let go as they both caught their breath. Eddie thought about how this was the best sex he had ever had, and they weren’t even naked. He wondered how the sex would be without clothes separating them. Eddie tried to figure out how to disentangle himself from the situation, literally and figuratively, when Buck squeezed him tight. “’Shower now, talk later.”

“Buck...”

“Eddie, I am going to take a shower. You can join me if you want. Up to you.” Buck squeezed Eddie one last time as he dropped a soft kiss to his shoulder before getting up out of the bed. Eddie didn’t turn around as he heard Buck leave the room. After a couple of minutes, the shower came on. Eddie didn’t know what to do next. He didn’t know what was going to happen, but he knew that Buck was his best friend. He wouldn’t push Eddie. Buck would deny himself before he would force anything on Eddie. 

Eddie could also admit to himself that they had been headed toward this, whatever this is, for a while now. 

Decision made, Eddie made his way to the bathroom and slid into the shower with Buck.  All of the tension in Eddie’s shoulders slipped away as Buck turned toward him and grinned happily. Buck leaned forward and took Eddie’s mouth in a searing kiss. One that had Eddie’s cock trying to perk up again. They kissed lazily for a few minutes while the hot water sluiced over their bodies. They did eventually get around to finishing their shower as they washed together. 

After their shower, they finally made their way back into bed, and Eddie sighed at the softness of the sheets as Buck scooted in close behind him again. Buck gathered him close, and Eddie felt the rightness of the situation settle around him as he closed his eyes. 

Buck lightly kissed the back of his neck. “You were right.”

Eddie felt sleep tugging him under as he hummed, “Hmm?”

“This is nice.” Buck replied before sleep overtook them both. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love kudos and comments. :)


End file.
